Show an' Tell
by immafullait22
Summary: Dean wants to bring Sammy in for Show and Tell. Weechesters!


**Show an' Tell**

**A/N: Hellllllloooooo Internet! Once again I am here with a Supernatural fic (this one's much less sad than the last, I promise). This came to me on an early morning scroll though the Ask Baby!Natural Tumblr blog, which I have fallen in love with and have declared to be one of the most adorable blogs in existence. So, I'd like to give the blog and its owner some credit here (here's a link; check it out: . ) Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

D&SD&SD&SD&SD&SD&SD&SD&SD&SD&SD&S

"Dad?"

John sighed and passed his hand over his face tiredly. A glance at his watch told him it was 10:56 at night, much too late for either of his boys to be awake.

"What is it Dean?"

Dean pulled himself into the chair across from John, turning to face his father. John thought his boy looked almost sheepish as he sat there. Whatever Dean was about to say or ask, it was something he felt John would react badly to, and that was worrisome in itself. John quickly ran through a mental list in his head. Nothing seemed out of place when he'd returned home; Dean and Sammy had already been in bed, there wasn't any messes, the TV was off, and Dean hadn't left a note on the table in scrawled handwriting asking for a certain kind of food. What was the worry now?

"We gots Show an' Tell in class on Friday."

John let out a relieved breath. Show and Tell. Nothing important.

"That's nice Dean. But what's it got you up so late for?"

Dean twiddled his thumbs, avoiding his father's gaze, "Ms. Fields said to bring in something extra special to us."

John raised his eyebrows at his oldest son, waiting for him to go on, "And?"

Dean took in a deep breath, then finally raised his head to meet John's eyes, "I wanna bring Sammy."

John blinked. He couldn't have heard his son right. Bring Sam to show and tell? Sam? That was the strangest idea. And the teacher would frown upon it, no doubt. He shook his head, "You can't bring Sammy to show and tell Dean."

"Why not?"

John had many reasons why, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to voice one as he stared into his little boy's eyes. Why not bring Sammy for show and tell? John shook his head again to pick himself out of that stupor; puppy-dog eyes weren't going to work this time.

"Because Sam's a person Dean. You can't bring a person to Show and Tell."

"_Why not_? Sammy's extra special, Dad!" Dean pouted. Damn that boy was insistent. John frowned.

"Dean-"

"_Dad_-"

"Enough!"

Dean jumped a little when John raised his voice. The older man mentally cursed himself, quietly walking over to make sure Sam was still asleep. The little boy was out like a light. John turned back to Dean, feeling his guilt and fatigue wash over himself. Dean sat in silence in the chair, obviously fighting back how upset he was.

"We'll talk about this later. It's past your bedtime, Dean. Go to sleep."

Dean slid out of the chair and headed for the bed Sammy was in, mumbling good night to his father as he passed. John sighed and made his way back to the kitchen chair, rubbing his stubble wearily. His research spread out in front of him now looked like a blur. With a heavy conscious, John made for his own bed, hoping rest would wash this over.

D&SD&SD&SD&SD&SD&SD&SD&SD&SD&SD&S

The Impala pulled up to the school building just before the young kids were to be let out. The hunt had ended earlier than expected, with minor difficulties, leaving John just enough time to pick Sammy up from his sitter and Dean from school. Sammy was bouncing in the backseat, his doodles forgotten at the idea of seeing his big brother.

Normally, when rare occasions such as this occurred, John would've waited outside of the building for Dean. But the hunter had an idea to pose to Dean's teacher, Ms. Fields. John straightened his shirt (which he had changed before picking up his boys), then climbed out of the car, reaching into the back to get Sammy.

The receptionist told him where to go, and John arrived outside of the classroom just as the bell rang. A knot of children made their way out of the door as John made his way in. The rest were still retrieving their things from the cubbies in the back of the room. Dean was among the stragglers, pulling on his jacket.

Sam squealed with delight when he saw his brother, wriggling in John's arms, "Dee!"

Dean turned around in surprise. When he caught sight of John and Sam, he beamed, quickly pulling on his other sleeve. John bent down and placed Sam on his feet, "Why don't you go get him?"

Sam took off running and giggling, "Dee!"

John righted himself, waiting until he was sure Dean had Sam before turning to Ms. Fields. The teacher was watching his boys, smiling sweetly at them. She turned when she noticed John waiting patiently, "Is there something I can do for you, Mr. Winchester?"

John nodded, "I have a proposition for you. Dean says you're having Show and Tell tomorrow?"

"That's right," Ms. Fields nodded her confirmation, tilting her head curiously.

John grunted softly, turning to watch his boys as he continued, "Dean told me that he wanted to…well, he wants to bring in Sam. His brother."

Ms. Fields looked shocked, for a moment. Then she glanced at the boys, and a smile made its way onto her face.

"If that's what Dean wants to do, I don't see the issue in it. As long as you'll be able to bring Sam here?"

John stared at the teacher, surprised. She was perfectly okay with it. Well, if she was okay with it, then why the hell not?

"That won't be a problem."

D&SD&SD&SD&SD&SD&SD&SD&SD&SD&SD&S

Dean squirmed impatiently in his spot on the rug. Ally had shown her ant farm, Lucas had shown his baseball mitt, Zoey had shown her dolls. _When was it his turn_?

Finally, after what felt like forever, Ms. Fields turned to Dean.

"Alright, last but not least, Dean. What have you brought with you today?"

Dean grinned, standing up and rushing over to the desks. John was sitting at one nearby, with Sam in his lap. Dean hesitated in front of them, looking up at his Dad uncertainly, as if asking for permission one last time. John smiled at him, setting Sam on his feet next to his brother. Dean's grin returned at full-force and he took Sam's hand, leading him to the circle.

"This is my brother Sammy. He's three, but he's not boring. We play together all the time. 'Specially soccer, Sammy loves it! He's my baby brother, and my bestest friend ever, and I love him."

All of Dean's classmates clapped, and some of the girls cooed at Sam. Sam himself giggled, turning around to hug Dean's waist, "Love you too, Dee!"

And John grinned at the proud, happy look on Dean's face. Maybe bringing Sammy to Show and Tell wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
